mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkleshine
Twinkleshine is the name of a female unicorn pony with an ivory coat, pink mane and tail, electric blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three sparkly blue stars. She has not yet been named in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Lemon Hearts. She has a speaking role in Friendship is Magic, part 1, which is the first spoken line of any background pony in the show. Her design resembles that of the G1 pony Moondancer.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Twinkleshine is fairly commonly featured in the series as a background pony, appearing in over half the episodes in season 1. Her first and most prominent appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she, Lemon Hearts and Minuette meet Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot while carrying presents on their backs. She informs Twilight about Moondancer's get-together and asks her to come along. When Twilight declines on the grounds that she has "a lot of studying to catch up on", Twinkleshine expresses her exasperation behind Twilight's back and chides her for showing more interest in books than friends. She next appears in the surprise party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight later in the episode, and has since then remained a regular sight in Ponyville. .]] In The Ticket Master, she is one of the ponies crowding around Twilight in front of the library, and again in the alley that Twilight eventually teleports away from. A handful of frames show her starting to run after Twilight, but she is not part of the throng of background ponies in the chase scene that follows. During her two-second participation in the race, her mane style changes to one resembling that of Cherry Berry and "Berry Punch". In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she appears in Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks of flight camp, standing on a cloud in the sidelines before the race starts, even though she is not a pegasus. However, as proved in Sonic Rainboom, there is a spell that enables non-pegasus ponies to walk on clouds, making the circumstances around Twinkleshine's station in Cutie Mark Chronicles much more plausible. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A unicorn pony named Twinkleshine was released as both a mystery pack figurine and a Playful Pony toy in 2010. The toys share the character's cutie mark and eye color, and the mystery pack toy--using Twilight Sparkle's mold--shares the mane color except for the darker streak. The Playful Pony toy, however, features rosy red hair and is based on Rarity's model. Both toys' coat colors are pink in contrast to the character's off-white coat, but Twinkleshine receives her name from the toy packages nonetheless. According to the European mystery pack toy package, Twinkleshine "loves playing games". According to the European Playful Pony package, Twinkleshine "loves the movies". The U.S. Playful Pony package has a longer description and reads, "TWINKLESHINE dreams about being a famous movie star. Drama. Comedy. Action. She loves it all!" Quotes :Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight. Moondancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls. I got a lot of studying to catch up on! :Twinkleshine: Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. :— Friendship is Magic, part 1 Gallery :Twinkleshine image gallery See also *List of ponies References Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Female characters